Kratos VS Gul-Dan
by ValarPrime98
Summary: After watching the Warcraft movie, i really hated Gul-Dan, so I made this fanfic of Kratos thrashing him. A sequel to the incomplete Kratos: War for Middle-Earth, with Percy Jackson references. A kinda crazy fanfic if I do say so myself.


It was another typical day at Gul-Dan's Horde Camp. Orcs and Tauren that had unusually green skin, evidence of being corrupted and enhanced by the malevolent Fel magic, were going about their usual camp stuff. Forging new weapons of war. Having savage boxing matches. Plundering nearby human villages and feasting on their captors. Oh wait, that was what the Trolls and Demons did. Yes, camp life was fun.

But all good things must come to an end.

God Almighty himself decided to solve this the easy and convenient way. Since Gul-Dan was so powerful that no one, NO ONE in the Warcraft universe could stand up to him (or rather, the Alliance and Horde, the real Horde were too busy fighting each other, _those idiots_ , to fight him), why not just send some ultra-powerful warrior from another universe to terminate them? Who would be up for the job?

* * *

So God sent a package of Angel-Mail, delivered by the Archangel Auriel to Kratos, the Supreme Ultra God of War, who had rebuilt Olympus after redeeming himself by laying waste to the armies of Morgoth and Sauron (for more details, see _Kratos: War for Middle-Earth)_. He got the 'Supreme Ultra' title because he was a _seriously_ powerful and vicious God of War, even by War God standards. He thrashed all other versions of Ares that came to challenge him: Marvel Universe Ares, DC Universe Ares, Percy Jackson Universe Ares…you name it, he crushed it.

(Fun fact: The Ares from Percy Jackson Universe got thrashed soooooooo bad that he started bawling like a baby at the end of it, which gave Kratos excuse to attack him with insults. Because of that, Percy Jackson asked to hang out with Kratos for a while. They did, and Kratos saw Percy as a new younger brother, and gave him lots of useful tips for fighting big bad dudes like Ares).

Kratos did a good job being the new ruler of Olympus. The new Olympus was essentially a new Sparta, except it was now a total _sweet_ PARADISE fit for the Gods to live in. So you can imagine how happy the Spartans were. The men continued to train vigorously for battle, and the women could volunteer too. Otherwise, they were still respected for bearing _real_ men and women, and had a ton of new women rights as well, after Athena and Artemis (the reborn ones) pushed for it, and Kratos agreed only to shut them up.

But Kratos was getting bored. Sure, he enjoyed life at New Olympus. He continued to train and feast with his Spartan brothers. He had his daily doses of sex with Aphrodite (at least 3 per day). But he was after all, a GOD of WAR, and the instinct to fight and brawl and mutilate stuff grew harder to suppress by the day. That is, until, Auriel came.

"A really powerful Orc named Gul-Dan wielding evil magic is terrorising this place called Azeroth? And I have to go and destroy him and his followers. Thank God! Thank God for me, Auriel! I'm off!"

Kratos pumped his fist in the air and whooped for joy, until he realised he was doing it in public and all his subjects were looking at their scowling, grouchy King like he was a totally different person.

"I mean… (clears throat roughly), thank you Archangel Auriel. Tell the Almighty that I am extremely grateful to him for letting me go on this quest. I shall vanquish these creatures and report back to him accordingly."

Auriel bowed, trying her hardest to suppress her laughter. "Very well, Lord Kratos. I shall do so."

After she vanished in a burst of Holy Light, Kratos immediately opened a portal using his mystic power and went through.

* * *

"Charge!" The Fel Orcs and Tauren brandished their fearsome War Axes and Giant Broadswords, roaring and hurtling at full speed towards the newcomer. Although Kratos no longer wore the ashes of his family, he still painted his body white with red markings to make him look more fearsome. Grinning at the oncoming horde of Orcs and Tauren, he drew the Blades of Exile, which immediately extended into metre-long jagged killing machines.

Kratos whirled the Blades of Exile around his head, creating a fiery tornado with swathes of jagged Blades. Ten seconds later, the only remains of a wave of hundreds of Orcs and Tauren were blood, disembodied limbs and mutilated heads.

Towering Trolls roared, waving their Spears and Sabers. Troll Archers fired arrows from the back. Kratos reached out with his left hand and the arrows stopped dead in their tracks. Another casual wave of his hand, and the arrows vaporized into nothingness. _Dang,_ thought Kratos. _This is too easy._

It didn't matter that the Trolls were much larger than him. Kratos leapt up onto a Troll and drove one of the Blades through its throat, before decapitating it and throwing off its ugly head. Replacing his Blades, Kratos drew his two Divine Adamantine Long Swords, sweeping them in a killing arc at lightning-speed. _Literally._ Next second, the top halves of the Trolls' Spears all clattered to the floor. The Trolls blanched in horror. Kratos didn't give them time to recover. He stabbed hundreds of large blowholes through the still-traumatized Trolls. He gutted a Troll with a particularly large belly with both Long Swords before slicing in half from the head. The Sword effortlessly clove the Troll's thick skull and muscle. Roaring and laughing, Kratos impaled and disembowelled and lacerated any hapless Troll that got in his way, while said creatures finally recovered from their shock and now suffered from severe cases of PTSD, screaming for their mommies and stampeding over themselves in the process. Soon enough (probably after ten minutes) the ground was littered with millions of Troll bits from thousands of dead Trolls. Troll clove neatly in half, headless Trolls, Trolls with blowholes all over, Trolls with their bellies cut open…you get the idea.

The Orcs and Tauren, who has finally regrouped and worked up the guts to confront this newcomer, surged forward like a raging tsunami of green, tusks, axes and a whole lot of ugly. (Kratos, and the author, had seen REAL Warcraft Orcs on Google before, and even they had to admit that those Orcs looked ten times better than the Orcs charging towards them now.)

"Divine Sword Hailstorm!"

Kratos roared to the heavens, and a vast shower of Divine Swords, all gleaming in the sunlight, each and every one razor-sharp and deadly, fell onto the Orcs and Tauren. Half of them perished instantly, pinned to the ground with Swords impaling them all over their body like skewers stuck all over a single hotdog.

Sheathing his Divine Swords, Kratos now drew a rod of gold from his belt, about two feet long. He flicked his wrist and immediately the rod changed into a huge, pointed Golden Spear that stood well over four feet high. Inscribed on it were the words _Made in Heaven_ ; this was an authorised copy of Solarion, the Mighty War Spear wielded by Imperius, the Archangel of Valour. Kratos called it his 'Mega War Spear', which granted was not the best of names, but Kratos didn't want his new Spear to be called 'Solarion Jr.'

Swinging his Mega War Spear, Kratos went on another round of killing. Charging into the fray, he roared like a crazed dragon and smote home with his terrible spear. He punched and kicked and knocked the tusks out of Fel Orcs. Tauren found their horns drove through their heads, if they were not impaled by the Spear. Pointing his Spear, Kratos unleashed its power, and a continuous stream of Heavenly Flames shot out, incinerating the hapless Orcs and Tauren.

* * *

"Stop!"

The Orcs and Tauren suddenly halted their assault and parted. Gul-Dan, that demented, wicked Orc Warlock, with his hood, his crazed eyes that glowed green and his bones protruding a metre above his back, scowled at Kratos.

"Kratos, is it? You've come a long way to die."

"Sorry, but I think you're the one who's going to die."

Without further ado, Kratos and Gul-Dan launched themselves at each other. Kratos landed the first punch on Gul-Dan's face, breaking his right tusk. As Gul-Dan staggered back from the impact, Kratos continued raining punches on the corrupted Orc, until a particularly strong punch sent Gul-Dan flying a metre back and landed on his face.

"You may be stronger than most Orcs, thanks to the Fel, but I am a GOD!"

Gul-Dan grinned. "Then your life force must be exceptionally strong."

He got up and unleashed the Fel, tendrils of green energy attaching themselves to Kratos. Kratos felt a stupendous magnetic force on his life force, realizing to his horror that his life force was going to be completely drained.

Mustering all his Godly Power, he roared "Enough!" and an explosion of energy went off around him, the shockwaves knocking back all the surrounding Orcs and Tauren. Gul-Dan was blasted back as well, and the life-force that he had drained returned to Kratos, who recovered with a gasp.

"Impressive. You surprised me there. Unfortunately, you will not see the end of this day!"

Kratos drew the Blade of Olympus, and unleashed a torrent of Godly Power from its blade. The azure energy hit Gul-Dan square in the chest, and he screamed in pain as the Godly Power burnt away the Fel energies within his body, and threatened to consume his as well. Kratos walked forward, taking his time as he let Gul-Dan crumple to his feet, howling in pain, before plunging the Blade of Olympus through his chest. Gul-Dan howled even louder as the mystical power of the Divine Sword completely destroyed him from the inside-out, in the form of a massive blue explosion that shook the land of Azeroth.

Kratos took out the Blade of Olympus out of the scatter of ashes of what once had been Gul-Dan. He roared triumphantly; the Supreme Ultra God of War was still undefeated.


End file.
